zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda series manga
Manga based on ''The Legend of Zelda'' series have been published in Japan with the consent of Nintendo. Manga are essentially the Japanese version of comics (sometimes called komikku コミック) and print cartoons. They have received very high praise in The Legend of Zelda fanbase for conveying the story of the games in a decent manner as well as adding or explaining elements of the story. Some of these story elements go against the established storylines in the games and are considered non-canon. Previously, the manga was only available in English through certain unofficial websites devoted to the series that offer translated versions done by fans. However, Simon & Schuster revealed through their online store they would begin publishing the manga series in North America in October 2008. The June 2008 issue of Nintendo Power confirmed this by indicating that the Ocarina of Time manga would be the first to be released, which it was. Akira Himekawa The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ]] Also known as ''Zelda no Densetsu in Japan; Released in 1998, it is an interesting adaptation of the video game. There are two parts to this manga: こども編 (Child Saga) and おとな編 (Adult Saga). The protagonist is Link either as a child or an adult (こどもリンク or おとなリンク, respectively) and during the course of the book he is on a quest to stop Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ) from taking over Hyrule (ハイラル). Princess Zelda (ゼルダ姫) helps him in his quest. The book more-or-less follows the same plot as the game; however there are a few differences in plot from the game. There are ten chapters in the first book, and five in the second. Some of the added information in the manga is added to explain certain points; for example, in the manga pierced ears is a traditional rite of Sheikah passage, although this is not included in the game. For the English version Volume 1 was released on October 7, 2008, while Volume 2 was released on December 2, 2008. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ]] Released in Japanese in 2000 and in English on February 3, 2009, it is an adaptation of ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is one volume, and the last chapter includes the artist's speculation of where Majora's mask originated. According to the manga, which is a different story than that of the game itself, the mask itself was an ancient and dangerous artifact made from the armor of a legendary and evil beast named Majora that was danced to dying exhaustion by a being disguised as a human traveler. According to a legend devised "by the humans themselves", any who obtain the beast's armour gains hold of a great and terrible power. All who approached it, warriors, men and women alike, even with good intentions, were devoured without remorse. The early Terminian tribes used the mask in their cursed hexing rituals, but when the evils caused by the mask became too much to bear, they sealed it away in darkness forever... so they hoped. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages '']] Based on ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, it spans 2 volumes. The Oracle of Seasons manga was released in English on April 7, 2009, while the Oracle of Ages manga was released in English on June 2, 2009. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons ]] Based on ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, it spans 2 volumes. The Oracle of Seasons manga was released in English on April 7, 2009, while the Oracle of Ages manga was released in English on June 2, 2009. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords ]] Based on ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, it spans 2 volumes and 12 chapters. Volume 2 also includes an omake. The first volume was released in English on August 4, 2009, while the second volume was released in English on October 6, 2009. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap ]] Written by Akira Himekawa and published in early 2006 in Japan, this manga chronicles the adventures of Link in the game of the same name. This volume also includes a short omake featuring Ezlo and Vaati. An English adaptation of this manga was released on December 1, 2009. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past A manga adaptation of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, published in 2005, following the release of the Game Boy Advance port. In its telling, Agahnim is revealed as a friend of Link's father. Agahnim took to magic and learned how to break the Seal of the Sages, being recruited to Ganon's services. When confronted by his friend, Agahnim sent him and his wife into the Dark World. An English adaptation of this manga was released on February 2, 2010. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The manga spans 12 chapters, and has yet to be released in English (excluding fansubs). Much of the characters' personalities and the game's events were changed, leading to criticism from fans. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker – Link's Logbook This manga is not an adaptation of The Wind Waker, but instead parodies certain scenarios in the game. Ataru Cagiva Dreaming Island * Volume 1 ** ISBN 978-4-87025-524-1 ** Release date: May 1994 * Volume 2 ** ISBN 978-4-87025-524-1 ** Release date: September 1994 Triforce of the Gods * Original Characters ** Raska: Link's childhood friend, a martial artist ** Tou: Raska's father. Also a martial artist * Volume 1 ** ISBN 978-4-87025-541-8 ** Release date: May 1995 * Volume 2 ** ISBN 978-4-87025-552-4 ** Release date: November 1995 * Volume 3 ** ISBN 978-4-87025-559-3 ** Release date: April 1996 4 Koma Manga and novels Some 4 Koma manga (published Shiseisha) and 5 novels (published futabusha). Yu Mishasawa * Legend of Zelda ** ISBN 4880636274 ** Release date: September 1989 * Adventure of Link ** ISBN 4796601910 ** Release date: August 1991 Other authors The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past by Shotaro Ishinomori '' manga]] * ISBN 4091740111 (Japanese edition) * ASIN B0006QBMJ6 (English edition) It was created as a serial comic for Nintendo Power magazine by the acclaimed manga author Shotaro Ishinomori, and later collected in graphic novel form, this told an alternate version of the events from A Link to the Past. Though Link starts out a hapless, bumbling kid, caught up in something bigger than he ever imagined, he displays great courage and ultimately proves himself a determined and competent adventurer. This telling portrays Link's parents as Knights of Hyrule, lost to the Dark World. * Original characters ** Epheremelda: Link's fairy guide and companion who has a crush on Link. ** Roam: A descendant of the Knights of Hyrule who fought in the imprisoning war. A master of archery, he is intent on killing Ganon by finding the Silver Arrows. Roam can turn himself into a hawk-like monster (his basic design was modeled after Jet Link/002 from Ishinomori's first successful creation, Cyborg 009). Gallery File:Child Chapters Cover Legend of Zelda Manga.jpg|The Japanese cover of the first volume of the Ocarina of Time manga by Akira Himekawa File:Ocarina Adult Manga.jpg|The Japanese cover of the second volume of the Ocarina of Time manga by Akira Himekawa File:Majora's Mask Manga.jpg|The Japanese cover of the Majora's Mask manga by Akira Himekawa File:Oracle of Ages Manga.jpg|The Japanese cover of the Oracle of Ages manga by Akira Himekawa File:Oracle of Seasons Manga.jpg|The Japanese cover of the Oracle of Seasons manga by Akira Himekawa File:Front Cover Four Swords.jpg|The Japanese cover of the Four Swords manga by Akira Himekawa File:Minish Cap Manga.jpg|The Japanese cover of the The Minish Cap manga by Akira Himekawa File:Phantom Hourglass Manga Cover.png|The Japanese cover of Phantom Hourglass manga by Akira Himekawa Category:Comics & Manga